Descendants 2: The New Villains
by Calebray866
Summary: Since the last batch of villain kid went well Ben and Mal decided to invite another group children of villains in the Isle of The Lost. Children of Doctor Faciler, The Queen of Hearts, Gaston, Yzma, and Captain Hook are sent to Aurodon prep
1. Chapter 1

Descendants 2: The New Villains

Chapter 1: meet new the characters

Name: Felicity Facilier

Parent: Doctor Facilier ( Father

Appearance: black hair dark Carmel skin skin wears velvet jacket and black pants, wears a voodoo necklace.

Personality: Mischievous, smart Alack, confidant, and cunning. Smooth talking

Played by: Zandaya

Name: Greg Gaston

Parent: Gaston ( Father)

Appearance: Unlike his father he is scrawny and meek he has black hair and wears cargo pants and a sleeveless shirt.

Personality: Differently from Gaston he is meek and less confidant but is constantly trying to get his father's approval.

Played by: Jason Dolly

Name: Maria Frollo

Parent: Frollo ( Father)

Appearance: dresses casual and proper has curly dark hair and wears a little hat that resembles her father's.

Personality: she believes that her actions of doing bad is justified, she is very religious, she is very opinionated and let's her views be known, she acts very proper and self-righteous.

Played by: Alison Stoner

Name: Henry Queen

Parent: The Queen of Hearts ( Mother)

Appearance: Unlike his mother he is actually a very decent size and is not fat, he wears a black jacket with a black and red patched up under shirt, has a crown neck less and has black boots.

Personality: he is sort of the odd ball of the group as he is from Wonderland, he has very frequent mood swings and has a hot temper, he tends to be bossy, he can also be very nice when he wants to be, he can also be quit loopy and strange doing very off the wall things.

Played by: Ty Burrel

Name: Jimmy Hook

Parent: Captain Hook ( Father)

appearance: wears a red pirate coat and a shirt with a skull and cross bones on it, has a hook for a right hand like his father, has messy black hair, wears black boots and fingerless black glove on his remaining hand,

Personality: Unlike his father who is a pirate wanting treasure because of his greed Jimmy likes being a pirate for the adventure, he even has his own pirate ship " The Flaming Sword" He tends to hold grudges from a long period of time, he is quit cocky, he gets jumpy and terrified off a clock or a ticking sound is heard.

Played by: Robbie Kay

Name: Yamzi

Parent: Yzma (Mother)

Personality: sassy, impatient, petty, gets annoyed easily, good at chemistry and potions, eccentric.

appearance: Purple hair, pale skin, slim, wears black and purple clothing, has a feather boa, hair in pony tail.

Played by: Salina Golmez

Villain Parents:

Doctor Facilier: Keith David

Yzma: Jada Picket Smith

Gaston: Hugh Jackman

Captain Hook: Dustan Hoffman

The Queen of Hearts: Kathy Bates


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Invitation

Felicity Facilier, Daughter of Doctor Facilier arrives at the Villain Descendants hide out where she meets up with her friends Yamzi, Daughter of Yzma, Henry Queen, son of The Queen of Hearts and The King of Hearts, Gregory Gaston, son of Gaston, and Jimmy Hook son of Captain Hook.

"I just talked to my father," Falicity said. " he and your parents want to speak to us,"

" Why? are we going to gather around and sing cambia ?" Yamzi said with her usual sass.

Henry was stacking his cards before he looked up. " I guess it must be important if my mothers involved she can be scary when she mad," then he looked at Falicity. "And so can I! If you keep entcerupting my card stacking!" He exclaimed in anger ( like mother like son)

"We should get going then," Jimmy suggested. "Don't want to keep our parents waiting,"

"Then my dad can make me eat five thousand eggs until I puke," Gregory Gaston groaned. "So looking forward to that," he stuck a finger towards his mouth and made a gagging sound.

Henry's cards fell over and he became angry and took his chair and smashed it through the table he was trying to stack cards on, losing his temper. "GRAAAGH!" He exclaimed. " YOU STUPID CARDS! WHY WON'T YOU STACK!" He yelled at the cards until his friends calmed him down. "Easy Mate," Jimmy said calming his hot tempered friend down. "Let's go," Falicity said in calming voice. " calm down and let's go,"

"Fine..."Henry groaned breathing heavily. "It is not worth fussing over," Maria Frollo, Daughter of Frollo said.

The villain kids met up with their evil parents Doctor Facilier, Frollo, The Queen of Hearts, Yzma, and Captain Hook.

"You six," Doctor Facilier gestured to the villain children. "Have been selected by The new king Ben and that traitor Mal to attended Aurodon Prep,"

The kids groaned.

"No Complaining Henry!" the Queen of Hearts yelled. " you are going,"

"That's right kiddos," Yzma said.

Frollo, Gaston, and Captain Hook shook heads in agreement.

"But be careful," Hook said." They will try to turn you good like the last ones,"

"Trust me," Falicity said." That will never happen my friends and I will remain rotten to the core,"

"That's my little girl," Doctor Facilier said proudly.

"Henry," The Queen of Hearts said. "Remember child If anyone gives you any trouble make their heads roll," she advised.

"I will mother," Henry said obediently.

" and Jimmy if you happen to come across that blasted Peter Pan," Hook said. "Plunge your hook into him,"

"Enough!" Faciler told the villains." The most important thing is you must do what the other kids failed to do and that is to steal that wand,"

"No problem my friends and I will have that wand before you can say are you ready," Falicity said ambitiously as the villain kids got into the limo to Aurodon Prep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Rotten Arrival

The Limo pulled into the school with the villain kids.

The door opened and Facility, Henry, Maria, Jimmy, Greggory and Yamzi stepped out to reveal themselves.

The six villain children saw Mal, Evy, Jay and Carlos.

"Traitors," Felicity thought to herself especially the Daughter of Maleficent.

"Welcome to Aurodon," Ben said extending his hand to them.

"Allow me to introduce you," Mal said." Felicity is the Daughter of Doctor Facilier, Yamzi the Daughter of Yzma," she gestured to each one as Yamzi rolled her eyes.

"This is Henry, the Son of The Queen of Hearts," Carlos said as Jay greeted him as well. Then Mal whispered to Ben. " Careful with him especially he has his mother's temper so don't get on his bad side,"

"Good to know," Ben said.

"Maria Frollo," Evie said." Daughter of Judge Frollo," Maria did a slight bow of respect to everyone.

"Gregory Gaston," Jay said. "The third and youngest son of Gaston,"

"And Jimmy Hook," Mal said. "The son of Captain Hook,"

"Well," Ben said addressing the new villain descendants. "Welcome to Aurodon prep,"

The villain kids got situated in their dorms. Henry and Greg shared a dorm, Yamzi and Falicity, Jimmy shared one with Doug the dwarf, and Maria shared one with the son of Quasimodo.

Later that day someone tripped Henry in the lunch room which resulted in an explosion of rage and him beating the kid up taking him out with a running close line.

Jay and Carlos looked at Henry slightly impressed this gave them an idea. " Impressive," The Tourny Coach said who was watching and said talking to his two players. "That energy! That aggression! He's perfect for the team," he turned to Henry and said. "You! Hot head come here!"

Henry normally didn't like to be told what to do except by his mother who is the only person he's scared of. But he walked over to The Coach. " That tackle you made is quit impressive," he said with Henry looking flattered by the complement. "That energy, that Aggression," he said. " You're perfect for the team!"

Henry smiled. "Tell ya what Queen," Coach said. "How 'bout tomorrow you come and join the team and then you could really change things for team Aurodon,"

"Ok I accept," Henry agreed after all he and his mother are the masters at sports such as Croquet.

Falicity meanwhile was talking to Mal. " It's not to late for you to change,"

"I know I just don't feel like doing it," Falicity said who was accompanied by Yamzi.


End file.
